


It's Sweet

by chocomilkis (nizzyool)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nizzyool/pseuds/chocomilkis
Summary: Minhyuk finds Hyunwoo struggling with something. It's sweet.





	It's Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [달아요](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/322386) by Kkomak. 



> This story is originally written in Korean by Kkomak, I only own the English translation.  
> I'm doing this to practice my translating skill, so I want to apologize in advance for some awkward sentences as nor English or Korean is my first language ;___;

"What are you doing?"

 

"Uh...?"

 

I didn't know why he's squirming like that. His fingers kept fiddling with something. When I came closer, he's startled and looked at me with surprised expression (which people didn't know that it _is_ a surprised expression, because it didn't look like one) for a while, before shifting his eyes back to the thing he's fiddling with.

 

I couldn't see what he's fiddling with as his hand covered it. There's this feeling tickling me as I stared at his cute, portruding lower lips he had everytime he concentrated at something. I kinda despised hyung for kept focusing at another thing when I was right next to him.

 

"What is this?"

 

I stole the thing in his hand.

 

"Uh? Uh...? What are you doing, give it back!"

 

The tiny thing went right into my hand. It was a lollipop. Seemed like he was trying to peel it, the lower part of the wrapping was ripped.

 

"Hahahaha so hyung was peeling this?"

 

"Yeah but I can't peel it..."

 

"Should I peel it for you?"

 

"Yeah, please."

 

He's so cute like a bear. Compared to hyung who struggled to peel it, I peeled the lollipop wrapping easily. There's a hint of vain on his face, but as soon as the lollipop entered his mouth, he smiled satisfiedly.

 

"Ah, I have another one, do you want it?"

 

"Yes, give me please."

 

I quickly unwrapped the lollipop (same flavored with the one hyung was eating) and popped it into my mouth. It's sweet. The lollipop, hyung, everything...

 

"Sweet."


End file.
